


Dreams

by Nayla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams about Robb sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

He dreams about Robb sometimes. Most of it resembles his memories of summer in Winterfell where Robb challenges him to a fight with that same playful and presumptious smile dancing on his lips – He has beautiful lips – that he loves so much, making Jon feel so stupidly delighted for being able to enjoy his company once again.

In others, he feels the redhead’s smile against his skin while Robb distribute little light bites in his cheeks until he reaches his lips, sucking hard. His hands makes their way through his heavy winter clothes, so he can brush Jon’s bare skin against his cold dark armor but somehow, for the first time since he arrived at the wall, Jon feels hot.

And then he would wake up, his heart beating fast and his face wet maybe from the sweat or the tears, he would never be sure which. He’d hug his direwolf, resting his head in ghost’s soft fur but no matter what, he wouldn’t get rid of the cold. And the worst was he knew winter was still coming.


End file.
